


in memoriam

by Xparrot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Family, Gen, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: Some burdens you don't even remember you carry, until you have to bear them alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr](http://idontneedasymbol.tumblr.com/post/157192579301/in-memoriam).

When they were leaving the second burger stand, Dean didn't even think to ask for the keys. Just shrugged and got into the passenger's seat, when Sam pointed him to it. He was quiet as they pulled out of the parking lot, fidgeting with his coat lapels but silent enough to creep Sam out.

Though it was worse when Dean finally did speak up, "Hey, Sam, I was thinking...why don't we call Dad in on this? He's dealt with witches before, more than us."

Sam swallowed. Kept his eyes focused outside the windshield and both hands on the steering wheel. "Dean—Dad's dead."

"Oh," Dean said. His breathing hitched, smoothed out again. "Right, Yellow-Eyes—right. ...Sorry."

Sam wondered what that apology was for—what he'd forgotten, or what he still could remember. "It's okay, Dean," Sam said. "That bar over there has a grill—looks like your kind of place. Let's check it out."

* * *

"Hey, Sam," Dean said, "do you think we should call our dad? You said we aren't going to tell Mom, but maybe Dad..."

Sam focused on the photo files loading onto the computer. Kept his face calm as he shook his head, said, "Sorry, Dean—I tried him, no answer."

"I could try," Dean said, feeling in his pockets for his phone. "Uh, what's his number?"

The phone was on the desk behind him, still broken. "Weren't you going to brush your teeth?" Sam said.

Dean blinked down in mild surprise at the toothbrush in his hand. "Oh, right. —Whoa, is that a dead guy? I've never seen a dead guy before..."

* * *

By necessity, Sam left a lot out of the Cliff Notes version of their life. And Dean didn't ask about where he'd gotten his awesome ride, or who had taught them to hunt, or how he'd survived the car accident that Sam also didn't tell him about.

"Mary Winchester is my mother," Dean recited, and Sam nodded, smiled encouragingly, and didn't add John's name to the short list Dean was already struggling to keep straight.

* * *

It was nearly three weeks later, on the tail of a vengeful spirit with some uncharacteristic habits, that Dean said, "Hey, wasn't there something in Dad's journal about a ghost that could change shape, make claws or—Sam? What's that look? You getting carsick?"

"I—no," Sam said. "In—in Dad's journal, you said?"

"After the page on skinwalkers, if memory serves." Dean glanced over at him sidelong. "Sure you don't want me to pull over, before you puke on the seat?"

"Forget it," Sam said, exhaling, letting his unburdened shoulders fall. "I'm fine."


End file.
